


Hellboy

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Sam Winchester's Movie Reviews [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Callback, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Films, Gen, Meta, Not a literal piece of meta but fiction as meta, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Very small spoilers and references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam Winchester's movie reviews continue when he and Dean watch Hellboy.





	Hellboy

**Author's Note:**

> The last one could be read as pre-slash if you wanted. This one, not really.

It turns out that Dean _did_ like The Shape of Water. He won’t say that, but it’s clear he’s done some digging by the next time he and Sam have downtime.

“I feel like, you know, maybe we should watch this thing,” Dean says, waving a Hellboy DVD in Sam’s face. “I mean, it’s practically named after you.”

Sam has to laugh, or else he’d cry, so he lets his sunny laughter out from behind his teeth and Dean looks victorious. 

“I hear the makeup is really good in this.”

“Okay. I’ll watch it with you. But after that, you owe me. My next nomination is Mary Poppins.”

Dean shrugs. “I still have no idea what that is. Fine. You’re on.”

“You’re easy, Dean.”

“What can I say, kid, I like giving you what you want.”

“Sometimes.”

“You know. Yeah. If it’s just between me and you, and not me, you, heaven, hell, Purgatory, and The Empty.”

Sam grins. “Fair enough. So let’s do it. If this is your nomination, I’ll watch it.”

“It is, dude. It totally is.”

“You know what’s fun? You’ve seen so few movies it’s like they’re always new.”

*~*~*

In the end, this one gets Sam in the gut. Sam could totally see himself as basically a shut-in monster if he weren’t basically raised in a car with Dean looking out for him. And yeah, sometimes he doesn’t think of it that way, or Dean doesn’t, but he sort of wonders how Del Toro can get in his head like this.

He doesn’t have a favorite line this time, really. It’s more like he _is_ the movie.

“You weren’t kidding,” he says to Dean. “About the name. About the...anything.”

“Dude, it’s like Del Toro knows,” Dean says.

“You think he ever made a deal with a crossroads demon?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him. No, but seriously, if anyone might know about that… but also he’s just a freakin’ genius.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Next week. Same Bat time, same Bat channel. You pirate us a copy of Mary Poppins. It’s your turn again, dude.”

“You got me good, though, Dean. This one’s gonna stick with me.”

“It should, man, it’s a damn good film.”


End file.
